Triple Threat
by crystalessences
Summary: How dangerous can three girls be? Naru has no idea when he is reunited with his childhood friends, Rosa and Rayna, upon return to England. The two plus their new teammate Aurora have taken the Society by storm without Naru noticing. How will he react to their threats on his bushiness? And how will they worm their way into Naru's life again? Teen for language (and we're paranoid)
1. Chapter 1

**Hola~ thanks for checking out our story! This is a co-write between me (Crystalessences) and my friends Scarlet80 and Thecomicgal. We all love feedback so if you wouldn't mind leaving a review when you're done reading we'd really appreciate it :D Thanks again, ~Crystal**

**Disclaimer: None of own anything except our OC's!**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

~8 months ago~

Two girls walking casually down the halls of an overly stately looking building. One with waist length auburn hair pulled back into a simple ponytail, the other a brunette with a single golden stripe on the left side pulled into a loose side braid.

"So they want us to take on a newbie?" asks the brunette.

"Apparently." Shrugs the auburn haired one.

"And she's had issues in the past too?"

"From what I've been told, yes."

"Joyous." The brunette rolls her eyes as they near their destination.

"We're in agreement on this one." Adds the copper haired one as she pulls open a set of office doors.

~October 30th, late afternoon~

~London, England~

"I hate parties."

I turn towards the auburn haired girl with a scowl, "We already know. You don't have to tell us again."

"Agreed." A flash of silver from the bathroom doorway signifies that our third roommate was in on the conversation as well.

"You two are lucky you don't have to talk with all the old geezers."

"That's your punishment for being the 'boss'." I remind her as I pull out my make-up box.

"Arrggghhh!"

From the sound of it she's collapsed onto the bed.

"Stop complaining!" I yell, reaching for the closest thing I can throw at her. It just happens to be a hand mirror for my dresser.

"That's enough Rayna." I can feel my albino friends hand wrap around my wrist, preventing the mirror from flying through the air. "Just ignore Rosa."

I grumble but lower the mirror, placing it back on the dresser top.

"Thanks for saving my life Aurora." Rosa thanks while sending a smirk my way.

I stick my tongue out at her before going back to my make-up, selecting the needed supplies.

"Don't complain so much." I hear a knocking sound and turn to see Aurora holding a book over Rosa's head. I assume that she hit Rosa with it.

"Thank you Aurora." I say in a sing-song voice as she disappears back into the bathroom.

Rosa shoots me a glare and it's my turn to smirk.

One bathroom apartments are not handy when you have three girls getting ready for a black tie formal.

"Rayna can you help me?" I peek around the doorway to see Rosa attempting to pin up her copper locks.

"Coming." I call, setting down my curling iron on the bathroom counter (on its stand, I'm not trying to burn the bathroom down) and rush into the bedroom still in my dressing robe. "What do you want me to do with it?"

"Bun with some loose strands on the base." She says handing me a clump of hair pins and hair ties.

"This is gonna' require more assistance." I turn towards the bathroom where Aurora was applying her make-up. "Aurora!"

"Fine! I'm coming!" She soon appears at my side and starts to twirl Rosa's waist length hair into a twisted bun. As she holds it I pin it and pull out a few strands to hang as per request of Rosa.

"Taa Daa!" We back up so she can inspect it.

"You guys are too perfect." She grumbles before heading to the closet.

"Jeez, no thanks?" Questions Aurora.

"Nope!" Rosas voice echoes out of the closet.

"Do you need help too?" Aurora asks, looking at my almost completely curled hair.

"I can do it myself."

After a great deal of struggle the three of us were ready for the dreaded black tie formal.

Rosa had her copper hair still pinned up, revealing a black and silver necklace and a pair of small silver studs. Her dress was knee length, black around her upper torso and a layered white bottom. She dawned a black shawl and black heels. She stood unhappily by the door, messing around with her black clutch.

Aurora hadn't even showed us her dress before tonight, but we all agreed she had made a great choice. Her hair silver was french-braided back, reaching just past her shoulder blades, only to reveal a strapless red dress. It was tight down to her knees where it frilled out almost like a mermaid dress (but not quiet) it had a slit in the front on the right side that showed off her silver, rhinestone heels. The red dress worked on her pale skin and brought out the red in her eyes.

I had loosely curled my hair letting it reach it natural length of almost at my waist, I left most of it to fall behind my back but I left my gold stripe in the front. I had decided on a strapless black and navy blue dress. The design was sparkly black around my chest and navy blue skirt. It was one of the high-low styles that reached my knees in the front but was floor length (without heels) in the back. To keep said floor length dress from dragging I had bought black heels and topped off the outfit with a silver cross necklace.

_*BBRRINGG!*_

"Rides here." Smirks Aurora. That's when the feeling that this wasn't going to be a good night set in.

~October 30th, Evening~

The Society didn't often use the ballroom that occupied the center of the building. It seemed almost too large with its three story ceiling and second floor balconies. Dark wooden floors and dimed lighting made it seem even bigger than that. Round tables with too-white table cloths dotted the perimeter of the room, couches were spaced as around as well, a few already occupied my some of the older gentlemen and their wives, a bar on the left end of the room had already attracted the middle aged men but no one stood near the platform that had been set up for a string quartet.

After the initial survey we made our way towards one of the appetizers tables, hoping we wouldn't be seen by anyone who wanted to talk. During these functions many of the older members had questions for the youngest members of the Society and three of the few women members. We never liked the directions those conversations liked to go in. After reaching the table Rosa grabbed a strawberry, I just stood and eyed the food suspiciously (I had gotten a 24 hour stomach bug after the last party, we guessed it was food poisoning) and Aurora continued on, obviously on a mission.

"The bar again?"

Aurora shrugged, her back to me. "I like my alcohol."

"We're 17, you know."

"So?"

"They know by now not to give you alcohol."

"A girl can try can't she?"

There was nothing we could do when Aurora was on a mission, even if we knew it was going to end badly.

An older gentleman came up and shook Rosas and my hands. "Good evening Miss. Archer, Miss. Harlow."

"Good evening Professor Foster." I greeted out propriety.

"I heard your research team is going to Japan in a few days."

"So it's already gotten out?" Rosa has a completely different air about her. At least she knows how to act in front of adults.

"It's not the talk of the town but others are asking why now?"

"Is there something wrong with the timing?" I tilt my head with the question, I don't really see a problem with this time of year, besides the fact that we have to fly out a week after the formal.

"Well with you two taking on a new member of your team, and one so inexperienced."

"I beg to differ, Aurora is quiet capable even if she's been with the Society for 8 months." I could almost see the anger rolling off Rosa so I politely excused us before nabbing Aurora from the bar and heading upstairs.

"That Professor!" Rosa was still seething with anger as we looked down on everyone from the second story hallway/balcony.

"It's not just him, its most of the people in his division." I remind her. "Most of them don't like the idea of three 17 year old girls getting high up transfers when some of them won't ever get the chance."

"They're just jealous of our mad skills." Shrugs our albino friend.

"For sure." Rosa seems to have gone back to her normal self, messing around with Aurora.

I heard approaching footsteps and looked down the hall to see three men; one dressed as a butler or waiter (you've never know), the second was a tall man in a simple suit with his black hair covering one eye, the last looked to be Asian and around our age. He had black hair and deep blue eyes and was wearing a completely black suit.

I elbowed Rosa, never taking my eyes off the approaching group.

"What?!" She snapped, angry that I'd hit her a bit too hard.

"Is that…?" Rosa followed my gaze and her face brightened as they came closer.

"Gene!" She cried before rushing up to hug the unsuspecting teen.

I saw the boy stiffen and I felt the unsettling feeling wash over me again. I strode over quickly to the group. I made eye contact with the taller man and I realized that he could only be Lin. He had been a teen when we had last seen him.

"Rosa." I grabbed her shoulder and gently pried her off her victim.

"What?" She backed up a bit, confused until she saw his face. 'Gene' wasn't smiling. His eyes were cold and his expression was blank.

"Naru…?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: We only own Aurora, Rayna and Rosa!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

~Aurora's P.O.V~

"Naru?" I heard Rayna ask again.

The boy continues to stare blankly at us as if he was trying to decide whether to say hello or just walk away.

"Same Naru….." Rosa mutters under breath and hugs this "Naru" again.

"Long time no see grumpy pants!" Rayna smirks

I watch as the two try to start a conversation with the boy, but they both fail utterly.

After what seems like ten minutes the boy finally speaks up. "What are you two doing here?"

"Partying!" Rosa jokes and giggles.

Rayna being a little more mature right now gives him a straight answer. "We were invited here."

"As if little Ray-Ray could get an invite to a high class get-together like this." He says dead serious.

Rayna seems pissed by either the nickname or that comment. "I AM MORE CIVILIZED THAN YOU KNOW AND DON'T CALL ME THAT!"

Rosa snickers, "Calm down…..Ray-Ray…."

Rayna tries her best to ignore the obvious torture that is the nickname of hers and moves to her next question. "Why are you here grumpy pants?"

Naru without thinking it over for a second responds gruffly "Because this is MY party."

"Ohhhhhh…" Rosa mutters.

"Hey, I'm going to get some punch….." I almost whisper and leave.

~Naru's P.O.V~

I watch as the elephant in the room leaves.

"Who was that?" I ask my childhood friends.

"Our medium." Rayna smirks at me.

"No, the best medium!" Rosa corrects her.

"I doubt it…." I mutter.

"Haha. Is little Naru jealous?" Rosa teases me.

"No, I just have Masako Hara. Not some unknown Albino." I retort back to them.

"Well you have never seen the "unknown Albino" in action than!" Rosa says putting on that goofy face she always has when she is passionate about someone or something.

"Naru…." Lin says getting my attention back to our goal.

"Yes I know." I turn toward the girls. "We have to be going now, we have some_ important_ business to handle…."

~Rosa's P.O.V~

I watch as the egotistical jerk walks off to probably go handle whatever lame rich kid activity he just_ had _to do.

"Aurora… you can come out now…. He's gone." Rayna yells to the corner of the hallway.

Said Albino comes out and bows to us.

"Thanks….."

"You know Naru is kind of a jerk, but he means well…." I say to her.

"No. People never mean well….." She says and walks off to one of the many rooms from her hiding place.

"Hey! Where are you going?" I yell at her.

"Well are we going to spy on this "Naru" or not?" She says and opens the door next to the one Naru and Lin walked in.

Rayna and I follow her into the room.

When we see her again she has her ear presses up against the side of the wall and writing things down on her notepad.

"What's he-"

"Shhh!" She silences me and motions for me and Rayna to listen also.

Nervously (since Aurora does this more often than us) we press our ears to the wall also and listen.

We hear Naru's voice along with what seems to be an older man's.

"-it would mean a lot to me if you could please cleanse my house. It has become hard for my daughter to try to sleep and play since she says that this "Emmie" keeps stealing her stuffed animals."

"I usually don't handle cases like this, but according to this report on your home we will take the case." Naru says.

After some "thank yous" and shuffling of feet the door opens again and it sounds like all three leave.

"Damnit!" I hear Rayna curse and fling herself onto the couch by where we were standing. "What were they talking about!?"

"Mr. Edgar Isles and his daughter Alicia Isles. Current residence is a small pent house in West England. From what he said his daughter has been unable to sleep or play due to many woman trying to take things from her." Aurora begins to read her notes and takes out her smart phone.

She types some things in and continues "According to the police reports Jack the Ripper used to have a "shop" here."

"You amaze me every day…." I mumble.

"Well it's settled than." Rayna starts. "We are going to give good old Naru a hand!"

* * *

**Thanks for reading, and please leave a comment! All three of us love to hear how we're doing and feedback is critical for authors! ~Crystal **


End file.
